Prolonged Play
If you intend to continue beyond defeating the Balrog and searching for another end to the game, here are some tips. Basics *While traversing through down the floors, be sure to return to the Overworld frequently. Time in the Overworld only passes when Red is there, so you will be able to drop off items and use the Overworld as an improvised, enlarged inventory. *Carry plenty of runes of: Null, Heal, Teleport, XP, Portal, Stun, Fear, Leech, and Holy. **Null will help with polymorph, confusion, and stun afflictions, as well as curses. **Heal, Teleport, XP, and Portal can save you from enemy creatures, and their difficulty will increase drastically the farther down you go. **You might not need Stun and Fear most of the time until you encounter golems, but this is explained further down below. **Leech is useful when an enemy creature is holding a Gun Leech or a Bomb. Remember, even the best players will not be able to catch every bomb thrown at them. *Carry a second set of equipment, i.e. weapon and armour, that you would use if a Nymph steals your main choice. Some Nymphs will be equipped with _, so there is a greater chance that your items will be stolen before you can react. Warnings *As you grow more powerful, your chances of decapitating your target increase. As a result, there will be plenty of heads on the ground. There is always a chance that an enemy creature will unintentionally kick one into you, either taking a huge chunk out of your health or killing you instantly. *Unlike Red, enemy monsters seem to be able to achieve levels above 20. While this does not impede your ability to defeat them, there are a couple of exceptions. Generally, however: **Monsters will have high enough defense to escape any quickening you cast, meaning that they will tank most of the damage and escape the rest. **Chasing after Wraiths will eventually become tricky if your own Wraith face is not enchanted. **Nymphs, if they reach you, will almost always steal your equipment immediately due to their high speed. **Super Monsters are an extreme result of this, and they can be very difficult to defeat in many ways. Faces *After you beat the game once, your character's new name is Immortal. Despite this, she can still die, and you would have to start back at level 1. And with the Rune of Undead, your character comes back as a bare skeleton, which leaves you susceptible to a quick death. There is one method you as a player can use, which involves the Rune of Undead and one specific Monster Face. By combining these two, Immortal/Red will be able to reincarnate with armour still on as if she had not died at all. Occasionally, you will see your character's head fly away in the carnage, but this technique is useful for dealing with super-strong creatures like the golems and mimics mentioned above. *There is a phenomena that occurs when dealing with super creatures while wearing the special face mentioned above: negative health. The most likely cause for this is major damage from super creatures that result in continuous, swift deaths. Unlike what one would expect, this negative health is not represented visually as the health bar remains empty. Instead, you will find that the health bar will take longer than usual to appear to be refilling. Depending on the number of times you are hit once in negative health, the time taken can be very long. Negative health does not affect your immortality however. Category:Guides